


Cake

by inkandpencil



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to figure out how to bring the two best things to happen to him together. And hopefully they won’t kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I make no monies. Also, this plot bunny just…came out of nowhere and infected my brain. I regret nothing! This is unbeta’d, so all errors are my own.

“Look, ‘Tash, all I’m asking is that you actually spend some time with him,” Clint said, propped up on his elbow on the bed, the sheet draped over his waist. 

“Nothing’s going to change my opinion, Clint. He’s Fury’s lapdog, and you know it,” was the response from the bathroom. He sighed and flopped onto his back on the bed. This had been a point of tension between himself and Natasha from the start of their relationship. His other lover had no problem with Natasha or sharing Clint with her, and had even confessed to finding her “insanely hot”; something they agreed on. But Natasha was the one who was having trouble figuring out what Clint saw in him. If he could just get his two lovers alone together for a couple of hours! He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

“Alright, look,” she said, leaning in the doorway between bedroom and bathroom, fluffy black robe making her skin look more like porcelain. He sat up and looked at her, waiting for what she had to say. “I know I’m frustrating you to no end, and I get that you say he has no problems with this,” she gestured between the two of them, “but what makes you think he and I will get along in the first place?”

“Because I know you both. I know how both of you tick and I can see the potential for awesomeness all around. I’m not asking you to jump into bed with him right away, ‘Tash. I’m just asking that you give him a chance and try to get to know him.” It was the way she sighed that told him he’d won.

“Alright,” she capitulated. He gave her a brilliant smile and she shook her head as she disappeared back into the bathroom. He slipped out of bed and got dressed, himself.

Later that evening, he was laying on the couch at his apartment, his head in his lover’s lap and his feet propped on the armrest.

“You seem thoughtful.” The voice above him pulled him from his mind’s wanderings and he took a moment to register the words.

“She agreed. Finally,” he replied, a smile blooming on his face.

“I hope you didn’t twist her arm,” the man above him sighed. He shook his head, scowling a little.

“I didn’t. She agreed to it all on her own,” he responded. The small smile he received filled him with happiness, and he was glad that he and Natasha had talked things through earlier. He only hoped everything would work out. He wanted to have his cake and eat it, too, dammit!

The following days saw him as the messenger and mediator between his two lovers to finalize a day and time for them to go and spend some time together. The plan was for them to meet at a nice restaurant, eat a lovely meal, then go to the park where they could have a little bit of privacy and get to know each other better. Everything was working out as planned and Clint was just waiting for the ax to fall. It was going better than hoped for and better than expected. Director Fury authorized the time off for all involved parties – which was just the three of them – and asked Clint for an off-the-books report afterward. He was apparently curious and hoped everything worked out for them.

Nothing went amiss leading up to the day, or to the evening, and he kissed his lover as he left to meet with Natasha. Now he simply had to wait.

It was about 2 in the morning when Clint awoke, hearing the door to their apartment open. He heard hushed whispers and recognized his lover’s hiss.

“Shhh…we don’t want to wake him.”

“But, Phil, I thought that was the idea,” he heard Natasha whisper back. More silent than silent, but not silent enough, two pairs of feet made their way down the hallway to the bedroom. Closing his eyes, Clint feigned sleep. The pair slipped into the room, and he heard Phil’s soft groan of disappointment.

“What?” Natasha breathed.

“He’s awake,” Phil said softly.

“How do you know?” There was a pause, then, “…oh. Right.” Phil must have given her a look, Clint thought as he opened his eyes.

“I take it things went well?” he whispered hopefully. He didn’t want to break the quiet spell by speaking at normal volume, and judging by the way the two were undressing, things had.

“You could say that,” Phil replied, slipping in on one side of him.

“Apparently, you were right about something,” Natasha said, slipping into the bed on the other side of him. The two cuddled up against his sides and he couldn’t stop the grin that curled the corners of his mouth.

“You realize, he’ll be insufferable for a month or so,” Phil said to her. Clint felt her nod against his shoulder where she’d pillowed her head.

“Yeah, but now we’ll each have backup to deal with it,” she replied. Phil nodded.

“True.”

“Wow, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea I had,” he said, teasing them and earning a pinch from both of them. All three of them laughed at that before settling down to sleep. He’d know in the morning if he was dreaming this or not. He hoped, to whatever Gods and Goddesses were out there (Thor and Loki, notwithstanding), that it was real as he slipped his arms around them both and snuggled down to sleep.


End file.
